The Kanes Meet The Half-Bloods
by Sanubis-Is-Forever
Summary: Carter and Sadie meet Percy and his friends. Will they like each other or hate each other. Read and Reveiw.Replacing and Rewriting Chapters 1, 2, and 3
1. They Meet

**Hey people. I decided to rewrite chapters 1, 2, and 3 because I think they were not very good. Also I think the capture the flag part needs to be better and it needs to be a full chapter or 2 chapters. I will try to make the story better. I want to write Nico and Anubis more like there character so I decided to read parts of the books that they were in. Here's the rewritten chapter 1.**

Nobody's POV *Brooklyn House*

Carter and Sadie are older now. Carter is 19 and Sadie is 17. They decided to finally figure out what the magic in Manhattan is. They were getting ready to go.

"Carter," Zia called. "I found your sword."

"Thanks Zia," Carter said taking the sword. "Sadie, Hurry up."

"I'm coming," Sadie called from upstairs. "Calm down."

"Zia," Felix called. "I lost my penguin."

Felix was now 12 almost 13.

"Felix," Zia said. "You always lose your penguins."

"I know," Felix told her. "I don't mean to."

Carter and Zia looked at each other, smiled, then looked at Felix.

"Carter," Sadie said coming downstairs. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Carter said. "Bye Zia."

"You two be careful," Zia said.

"I will," Carter said. "I'm not sure about Sadie."

"Shut up Carter," Sadie said.

"Let's just go," Carter said. Then the two siblings walked out the door.

*Meanwhile*

Nobody's POV *Camp-Half Blood*

"Jason," Percy said as Jason walked into the cabin. "What's up man?"

"Nothing," Jason said. "Piper and I were going to the mall and wanted to know if you and Annabeth might want to come."

"I will," Percy said. "I'll go ask Annabeth."

"Great," Jason said. "We'll be waiting by the big house."

"Okay," Percy said.

Jason walked towards the big house while Percy headed to the Athena cabin. Percy knocked on the Athena cabin. Annabeth's brother Malcolm answered the door.

"Hey Malcolm," Percy said. "I need to talk to Annabeth."

"Okay," Malcolm said. "Annabeth, it's your boyfriend."

"I'll be there in a minute," Annabeth said. Annabeth got up and put her books away. Then she came out of the cabin. "Hey."

"Hey," Percy said. "Do you want to go to the mall with me, Piper, and Jason?"

"Sure," Annabeth said. "Let me just get my bag."

"Okay," Percy said.

Annabeth grabbed her bag and they went to meet Piper and Jason at the big house and they took a car to the mall.

Anubis's POV *New Orleans Graveyard*

I made a portal to my favorite graveyard and I saw another person there. He has black hair and he wore a leather jacket, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I replied. "Who are you?"

"Nico Di Angelo," He said. "Who are you and how did you make that portal?"

"I'm Anubis, Egyptian god of death." I said.

"I'm son of Hades, Greek god of the underworld." Nico said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because," Nico said. "I like hanging out in graveyards. Why are you here?"

"Because," I said. "My girlfriend was busy and this is my favorite graveyard."

"I'm just here because I have nothing better to do," Nico said.

"How did you see the portal I made?" I asked.

"I'm a half-blood," Nico said. "Half god and half mortal."

"I know what a half-blood is," I said.

"Do Egyptians have half-bloods?" Nico asked.

"No," I said.

"Does your girlfriend have a name?" Nico asked. "Does she know you are a god?"

"My girlfriend's name is Sadie Kane," I said. "Yes she knows I'm a god. She's a magician."

"I want to meet this girl." Nico said. "Her name sounds familiar."

"She's busy today," I said. "She went to figure out something with her brother."

"I got to go," Nico said. "We should meet here again sometime."

"Maybe we will," I said.

Sadie's POV *Manhattan Mall If There Is One*

"Why did we come here Sadie?" Carter said. "I know you thought some magic was here but I don't see anything more different then the last time I came here a week ago."

"Carter," I said. "I think there's something different."

"Drew's coming," Carter said.

"Maybe that's why," I said. "I hate her."

"Hey Sadie," Drew said. "Did you finally decide to buy better outfits?"

Carter and I turned towards Drew. Carter was behind me.

"No," I said. "Did you?"

"I'm not the one needing new outfits. I don't wear the same thing all the time." Drew said. "I see you have you're lame brother with you."

"My brother is not lame," I said. "He actually has a girlfriend."

"Seriously," Drew said.

"It's not surprising," Carter said.

"Yes," Drew said. "Who is the girl that apparently has to get some glasses?"

"Zia Rashid," Carter said. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Zia," Drew said. "I told her that I could make her a popular but she didn't listen."

"Nobody listens to you," I said. "I was hoping to not run into you this summer. Don't you have a summer camp to be at?"

"Yeah," Drew said. "We get to go do whatever we want. I decided to shop for new summer clothes. The other ones I had I wore last year."

"What a crime," I whispered to Carter.

"Bye losers," Drew said.

"She's so stupid," I said. "Why can't she disappear?"

"Because," Carter said. "I'm not giving you spells you can make people disappear. I'm going to make sure Anubis knows that you can't get any help for getting rid of people."

"Fine," I said. "I won't figure out a way to make her disappear."

"Hey," Two girls said walking up to me and Carter. They were talking to Carter. I stood behind Carter and crossed my arms. They were dressed like cheer leaders. One had Icy blue eyes and blond hair. One was an African American girl that had curly hair.** (A/N: Sound familiar does anyone remember Tammi and Kelli. Yeah Percy will to. When he sees the Kane's fighting them).**

"Hey," Carter said. "I and my sister are kind of busy so we better get going."

"I think you can save some time to die," the blond one said.

"You're not a half blood," the African American one said. "But you are powerful."

"A half what now?" I said.

They turned into freaky looking creatures. "Carter," I said. "Since you're smart do you know what these are?"

"No idea," Carter said. "I do have an idea."

"Run?" I asked.

"Run," Carter said. "NOW."

Carter and I sprinted down the mall with the creatures behind us. Something sharp flew past my head and I screamed.

"I don't like knifes flying past my head," I shouted at Carter.

"Too bad," he shouted back. "Just run."

I ran until there was a dead end.

"Sadie," Carter said. "Get your wand."

I opend the invisible locker and pulled out my wand. I stood right beside Carter and pointed the wand at the monsters that were coming at us.

"When I say go use the Ha-di spell," Carter said.

"Okay," I said. "Then what."

"Keep aiming towards the monsters," Carter said.

"Okay," I said. "I do love exploding things. I can explode Drew."

"No," Carter said. "Just the monsters Sadie."

"Fine," I said.

The monsters came towards us.

"Go," Carter shouted.

"Ha-di," I said and then I almost hit one of the monsters. I sent it out again and they kept moving.

One of the monsters hit my arm and I flew back into the wall. That didn't feel good.

"SADIE," Carter shouted.

"WATCH OUT," I shouted.

Carter swung the sword at one of the monsters then it turned to dust. Then some kid behind the other monster stabbed it with a sword. I saw Carter coming towards me when I blacked out."

**Cliff Hanger. You got to agree this is better than Chapter 1 the first time around if you read the first chapter the first time around.**


	2. Percy and His Friends Meet Zia and Felix

**Hey guys sorry for not updating. I am working on it though. Busy week not enough time. Don't worry I'll have something up for you Saturday or tomorrow. I might just write some Sanubis one shots tomorrow. Depends on my mood. But I will have something Saturday.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and I were walking and we heard sounds. I looked ahead to see two kids fighting monsters. Not just any monsters. Empousai. I think it might be Tammi and Kelli again. Great.

"How do they see that?" Piper said. "I don't think there half-bloods."

"Grover would have come and got them if they were half-bloods," I said.

I pulled out my pen and uncapped it. I ran towards them and hit the last monster in the back. The boy who was African American walked over to the girl who blacked out.

"Is she okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I think so," The boy said. "I think she has a bad scratch on her shoulder but she should be okay."

"You should get her to a doctor," Annabeth said.

"And say what?" The boy asked. "My sister got attacked by monsters and her shoulder is losing blood."

"That's your sister," I said. "Half-sister, step-sister, real sister."

"She's my real sister," The boy said. "I know we don't look alike."

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Carter, Carter Kane." Carter said. "That's my sister Sadie Kane."

"She's the girl Drew talks about," Piper said.

"Drew Tanaka?" Carter asked. "You know Drew Tanaka?"

"Yes," Piper said. "Unfortunately she's my half-sister. She said Sadie Kane was the first girl that didn't know her would fight back."

"Sadie's a tough girl," Carter said. "I have to get her back to Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn," Piper said. "What are you doing in Manhattan?"

"How did you see that monster?" I asked.

"I saw it," Carter said. "It's not hard to miss."

"What's that in Sadie's hand?" Piper asked.

"A wand," Carter said. "Sadie and I are magicians. We follow paths of Egyptian gods."

"Wow," I said. "We're half god half mortal, one of our parents are one of the Greek or roman gods."

"I have to call Sadie's boyfriend," Carter said. "He's the only way I can get her back to the house fast enough."

"Want us to come with you?" I asked.

"I guess," Carter said. "Sadie will want to know who saved her besides me."

Carter walked off and called Sadie's boyfriend. Then a portal showed up and a tall guy with jet black hair like mine, chocolate brown eyes, black skinny jeans, combat boots, grey ripped t shirt, and a black leather jacket appeared.

"Anubis," Carter said. "Sadie got hurt."

Anubis looked at Sadie and ran over to her he knelt beside her. Then he lifted her up and looked at me. He made a portal and all of us walked through it. We appeared in a mansion.

"Jaz," Carter called. "Sadie's been hurt."

"Bring her to the infirmary," Jaz said.

"Carter," A girl that looked Arabic said. She had amber eyes and black hair. She wore a white tank top that looked dress length and wavy at the bottom and blue jeans. "What happened?"

"Sadie and I were attacked and these people helped us," Carter said. "They're not regular humans."

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said. "This is Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace."

"I'm Zia Rashid," Zia said. "I'm Carter's girlfriend."

Zia's POV

I turned to Carter. "Did you get hurt?" I asked.

"No," Carter said. "Zia I'm fine."

"Okay," I said. I leaned towards Carter and kissed him. "I just wanted to make sure."

"We only need to worry about Sadie," Carter said.

I turned towards Percy and his friends. "Have a seat."

They sat down. "Thanks," Annabeth said.

"Felix," I called. "Come down here, we have some guest."

"Where are the others?" Carter asked.

"Julian, Paul, and Alyssa took Shelby out for ice cream. Cleo is in the library. I don't know where Walt is though." I said.

"This is Felix," I said resting my hands on his shoulders. "He's one of the trainees that Carter, Sadie, and I teach."

"The others are the people you listed," Annabeth said

"Yes," I said.

Anubis walked back out from the infirmary.

"Is Anubis a trainee to?" Percy asked.

"No," Anubis said. "You know the Egyptian god of death."

"Anubis," Annabeth said. "I'm guessing you're him."

"Yes," Anubis said. "I am."

"I thought Anubis had a jackal head," Annabeth said.

"I can be in that form, Human form, and Jackal form." Anubis said.

"Sadie's dating a death god," Piper said. "It's forbidden but it's perfect."

"She's the daughter of Aphrodite," Annabeth said.

"Greek goddess of love," Carter said. "I see why."

"I'll be right back," Anubis said. "Sadie should be waking up by now."

Sadie's POV

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at my shoulder and it was wrapped up. I looked towards the door. No one was in here. I looked at my shoulder again then I heard the door shut. Anubis walked over to me.

"Sup Sadie," Anubis said. Anubis sat on the edge of the bed I was sitting on.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You and Carter got attacked by monsters and scratched your shoulder." Anubis said. "I had to come carry you here and we brought the people that helped Carter defeat the monsters."

"So you brought me here," I said.

"Yes," Anubis said.

I leaned towards him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I know," Anubis said. "I love you too."

I kissed him again.

"Now," Anubis said. "You get to meet the people that saved your life."

"Do I have to?" I said. "You know I don't like people."

"Yeah," Anubis said kissing me. "I won't kiss you again if you don't come and meet them."

"That's blackmail," I said.

"I know," Anubis said dragging me out the door.

**Please Review. This story is better this time around. It's alright if you agree. I know my first three chapters last time were stupied.**


	3. Arguements and Going To CHB

**Okay I'm back guys. **

Sadie's POV

I walked out with Anubis and saw four kids. "Are these the people who saved me?"

"Yes," Carter said.

"I'm Sadie Kane," I said.

"Sadie Kane," The girl with brown hair said. "So you're the girl that stands up against Drew."

"Drew Tanaka," I said. "You know her?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm Piper McLean. Drew is my half-sister."

"I feel bad for you," I said.

"Most people do," Piper said.

"I heard your last name before," I said.

"My dad is Tristan McLean." Piper said.

"Oh," I said. "Your dad's famous."

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said.

"I'm Jason Grace," Jason said.

Percy's phone rang. "It's Nico," Percy said. "Hello….I'm in Brooklyn….No I'm not in trouble….what do you mean you met Anubis the god of death…..oh never mind."

Percy hung up the phone and looked at Anubis. "Did you meet Nico Di Angelo today?"

"Yes," Anubis said. "I was in the New Orleans Graveyard."

"What were you doing there Anubis?" I asked.

"I thought I'd talk to the dead," Anubis said sarcastically. "I was hanging out there again Sadie."

"No need to be sarcastic," I said.

"So you're magicians," Piper said. "We're half-bloods, half Greek god and half mortal."

"Greek gods and goddesses exist," I said.

"That's what I thought when I saw him," Piper said pointing at Anubis. "He's not what I expected him to look like."

"I know," I said. "He's drop dead….Never mind."

"Drop dead what Sadie?" Anubis asked.

"Nothing," I said.

Carter looked at me. "Yeah Sadie," He said. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," I said. "You two leave me alone. My Shoulder hurts."

Anubis smiled at me. "You're weird Sadie."

"Am not," I said.

Piper's POV

"Maybe Percy and Jason can go tell Chiron back at camp about you guys and you can come meet the others," I said.

"Is Drew there?" Sadie asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Great," Sadie said. "This will ruin her."

"I'm sure it will," Percy said. "Jason and I will go send and Iris message."

"Okay," Annabeth said. "Be careful."

"Annabeth," Percy said. "You know me I won't be careful."

"Of course not," Annabeth said.

Zia's POV

Walt, Julian, Paul, Alyssa, and Shelby walked in.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Who are they?" Walt asked then looked at Anubis. "What are you doing here mutt?"

"It doesn't concern you Stone," Anubis growled. Sadie put her hand on Anubis's chest to calm him down.

I looked at Carter who was looking at me then back at Walt and Anubis.

"Walt," I said. "These are Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean."

"So why did you let the mutt inside?" Walt asked.

"Walt," Sadie said. "Stop calling him that before he dose kill you."

"Why do you care Sadie?" Walt said.

"Just because I don't love you do not mean I don't care," Sadie said.

"Anyway," I said. "Enough arguing because I'm sick of it."

"Sadie," Shelby said. "What happened to you?"

"I got attacked by a monster and these two saved me along with their boyfriends," Sadie said.

"Did their boyfriends have to worry about another guy taking them away?" Walt asked.

"Walt," Sadie said. "Enough."

"Well," Walt glared at Anubis. "It happens."

I sat down next to Carter and laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. "Why do they always fight?" I whispered.

"I don't know Zia," Carter whispered back. "I don't know."

I kissed Carter. Then Percy and Jason walked back in.

"Chiron said to bring you and your trainees," Percy said. "He's hoping you could stay for two weeks."

"Yeah," Carter said. "I'll just have to tell my Uncle."

Carter got up and headed upstairs to call Amos. I stood up and picked up Shelby. She looked at Percy.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Shelby."

"Shelby," Percy said. "That's a cute name. I'm Percy Jackson."

"Cool," Shelby said. "I like your pen."

"It turns into a sword." Percy said.

"Really," Shelby said. "It does."

"Yeah," Percy uncapped his pen and it turned into a sword.

"Cool," Shelby said. "Sadie his pen turns into a sword."

"I see that," Sadie said. "I want a sword."

"Sadie," Anubis said. "You're brother doesn't trust you with a sword. Remember what happened last time."

"It missed his head," Sadie said. "By two inches."

"Sadie was practicing with a sword and she swung it and it flew out of her hand an almost nailed Carter but missed my two small inches. That is why we don't give swords to Sadie," I explained to our guest.

Percy stepped away from Sadie a little bit. "I kind of need my face," He said.

"I don't have a sword," Sadie said. "Unless Anubis has any more knifes."

"No," Anubis said. "That was once."

"I remember that day," Sadie said.

"Anyway," I said. "How many of you are there?"

"A lot," Percy said.

"Who's your godly parent?" Sadie asked.

"Poseidon," Percy said.

"God of the sea," Alyssa said. "The sea has water."

"She's afraid of water," I said.

"My mother is Athena," Annabeth said.

"Wisdom goddess," I said.

"Is she smarter than out wisdom god?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

"My mother is Aphrodite," Piper said. "Goddess of love."

"Your mom has powers that no one understands." Walt said.

"Walt," I said. "Just because you and Sadie didn't work out it doesn't mean you should say that."

"Do you like me?" Walt asked.

"No," I said. "I'm dating Carter."

Walt rolled his eyes.

"My father is Zeus," Jason said. "King of the gods."

"Do you have a goddess of Ice or snow or penguins," Felix said.

"Yes," Jason said. "Khione goddess of snow. She is at camp. She decided to visit."

"Cool," Felix said. "I'm going to go get ready. I want to meet this goddess."

Felix ran upstairs. "You actually get to meet all of the gods. Hades will want to meet you Anubis," Jason said.

"King of the Greek underworld," Anubis said.

"Nico di Angelo's father," Jason said.

"Nico told me," Anubis said.

Carter came back down. "Amos said it was okay."

"We just need to pack then," I said setting Shelby down. She ran upstairs.

We packed and then headed off. To camp Half Blood.

**Awesome chapter right way better than the first three got to agree with me.**


	4. The Gods and Leo's Crush Khione

**Hey guys I'm writing this story ever other day starting today. **

Percy's POV

Carter and his friends followed me when we got to camp. I lead them to the big house where Chiron told me to bring them. Chiron walked out.

"You must be the magicians," He said.

"Chiron," Piper said. "This is Carter, Sadie, Zia, Anubis, Julian, Cleo, Paul, Alyssa, Jaz, Walt, Shelby, and Felix."

"Anubis, Egyptian god of death." Chiron said.

"Yes," Anubis said.

"You're not how I pictured you to be," Chiron said.

"That's what I thought when I met him," Sadie said.

"No," Alyssa said. "You thought he was drop dead…"

Sadie put her hand over Alyssa's mouth.

"Anyway," Chiron said. "They will be staying in the extra cabin we have."

"Okay," I said. "I will take them there then show them around."

"The gods will be here in 30 minutes. Just show them around later. Hades and Persephone will be joining this time."

"The other god of death," Anubis said.

"I hope no one dies during this meeting," Jason said laughing.

Sadie and Alyssa were laughing. "That's funny," Sadie said. Jason and Sadie high fived and we moved on with the walk.

"Any way," I said. "Follow me."

Connor and Travis Stoll walked up to us. "Hey Percy," Connor said. "Are these the magicians?"

"Yes," I said.

"I'm Sadie Kane," Sadie introduced herself.

"You're the girl that Drew talked about," Travis said. "Connor, I thought she said that Sadie was the ugliest girl in the world."

"She's so not," Connor said.

"She said I was ugly," Sadie said. "Where is this girl?"

"Aphrodite cabin," Connor said. "I'll take you there."

"Okay," Sadie said she set her bags down.

"Sadie," Carter said.

"I'll be back," Sadie said.

Sadie's POV

I followed Connor and Travis to the Aphrodite cabin and I knew Piper was behind us. Connor and Travis knocked and a boy opened the door. "Come in," He said.

"Thanks Mitchell," Connor said.

"What did Drew do this time?" He asked.

"Nothing," Travis said. "She has a visitor."

I walked in front of them. "Hey Drew," I said. "Miss me."

Drew turned around shocked. "What are you doing here Kane?"

"I'm visiting," I said. "Didn't you hear the magicians are visiting and I'm one of them?"

Drew pushed me out the door and came out with a knife. "That means I can kill you."

"Drew," a girl with brown hair and eyes said. She had combat boots, army pants, and a camp half-blood t-shirt. "What are you going to do with that knife?"

"Nothing," Drew said.

"Really Tanaka," She said. "It looked like you were going to kill our guest."

Drew rolled her eyes. "Fine," Drew said. "But she will die."

Drew followed me back to my group. "Stop stalking Drew."

She looked at Anubis. "Who's he he's hot?"

She walked over to Anubis and put her hand on his chest. No one messes with Sadie. She's going to die right now.

"Back off," I said. "He's mine."

"You mean he was yours," Drew said.

"I will find the nearest cliff and push you off," I said. "Back away from my boyfriend."

Anubis looked at me. He stepped away from Drew and walked over to me. He put his hands on my face and kissed me. I put my hands on his chest. Anubis put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Then he broke the kiss still holding me and looked at Drew.

"Sadie's the only girl in the world I want," He said.

I leaned my head on his chest and moved my hands to his stomach. Drew gave me an angry look. "Carter," Drew said. "You still look ugly."

"Not as ugly as you," Carter muttered. Percy laughed.

"What," Drew said.

"Nothing," They said together.

"Better not be," Drew said. Drew walked away.

"You know how Drew picks on other girls," Jason said.

"Isn't it weird that all the girls she picks on has boyfriends and she still doesn't," Percy said.

"She's just jealous," a Hispanic kid said. "My girlfriend can kill Drew if I let her."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Chris Rodriguez," Chris said. "My girlfriend is Clarisse La Rue. You'll meet her eventually."

"I already did," I said.

Chris walked away and Percy took us to the cabin we were staying in. I set my bag on one of the bunk beds and Alyssa chose the one above mine. Zia had the one above Shelby, Jaz had the one above Cleo, and Carter's was across from mine and Walt was above his, Felix had his above Anubis, and Julian had the one above Paul.

"Okay," Percy said. "Just unpack your things in the chests by your bed and meet me outside of your cabin. I'll just be waiting with Annabeth and Jason."

Percy walked out the cabin and we started unpacking.

"Why do you and Drew fight?" Felix asked.

"Because," I said. "She hated me since we met."

"I wonder if there's anyone my age here," Shelby said. Shelby is 8 almost 9 (A/N: Don't really know how old she is but I'm just going to guess.)

"I think there might be," I said. "We will go find out as soon as you unpack."

"Yay," Shelby said. I looked at Carter he was smiling at Shelby.

"She's something," Carter said sitting next to me on my bunk. "I remember when you were nice."

"When was she ever nice?" Anubis asked.

"Shut it Jackal boy," I said.

"I was kidding Princess," Anubis said.

"Don't call me princess," I said.

"Don't call me Jackal boy," Anubis said.

"Fine," I said.

"Fine," Anubis said and walked back to his bunk.

Carter was laughing. "You two and your arguments," He said.

"Shelby are you ready?" I asked ready to get out of here.

"Yes," Shelby said grabbing her bag with her coloring pencils, crayons, sketchbook, and markers. I grabbed her hand and we went outside and sat on the grass next to Annabeth.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said. "First ones ready."

"Yeah," I said. "Shelby don't you have a question for Annabeth?"

"Is there any kids my age?" Shelby asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "There are 12 of them and they are always excited to meet more people there age I'll take you to them after the gods introduce themselves to you and the others. They will be pleased to see you guys they think it would be good for us to see people from other mythologies."

"Awesome," Shelby said. "I can't wait to meet them."

Jason's POV

Leo walked up to us. "Hey guys," He said. "I've heard we have guest."

"Yeah," I said. "This is Sadie and Shelby."

"My brother Carter and the others are in the cabin unpacking," Sadie said.

"I'm Leo," Leo said. "Leo Valdez."

"I'm Sadie Kane," Sadie said.

"Jason," Leo said. "Khione's coming with the gods."

"That's good right," I said. "You do like her don't you."

"Yes," Leo said. "But I think she might hate me."

"I'm sure she does," I said. "But during her visit you can change that right."

"Yes," Leo said. "Team Leo always wins."

Carter and the others all came out and we led them to the big house and we all sat in a group in the grass.

Annabeth's POV

I saw my little sister one of the 12 kids Shelby's age. "Shelby," I said. "I found one of the girls your age it's my sister."

"Can you call her over here?" Shelby asked.

"Sure," I said. "I'll go get her and bring her back."

I walked over to her. Her name was Kaylee she would always outsmart Malcolm in everything which upsets him but he smiles because she was our sister. I think she's his favorite.

"Hey Annabeth," She said. "I beat Malcolm in a math contest again."

"We had a math contest and I missed it," I said.

"Yeah," Kaylee said. "When are mom and the other gods going to be here?"

"Anytime now," I said. "I want you to meet someone."

"Okay," Kaylee said. Kaylee followed me over to Percy and the others.

"Hey Kaylee," Percy said.

"Fish Boy," Kaylee said.

"Kaylee," I said. "It's Seaweed Brain not Fish Boy."

"Okay," Kaylee said.

"I actually like going by Percy," Percy said.

"Too bad," I said.

Shelby walked over to me standing next to Sadie who was trying to take a nap in the grass and Anubis was sitting with her head in his lap.

"Kaylee this is Shelby," I said. "Shelby this is my sister Kaylee."

"Hi," Kaylee said. "I love your back pack."

"Thanks," Shelby said. "I keep my drawing supplies in it when I get bored."

"Cool," Kaylee said. "I love drawing, math, and a lot of subjects."

"Who's the girl sleeping?" Kaylee asked.

"That's Sadie Kane," Shelby said.

"The girl that beat Drew," Kaylee said. "Awesome."

"Attention everyone," Chiron said. "The Gods are here."

Artemis, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, and Khione walked out of the big house.

"I'd like everyone to meet our guest," Chiron said. "Please stand up."

"Sadie," Shelby said. "Get up."

"I'm up," Sadie said standing with the others.

"Carter and Sadie Kane," Chiron said. "And there magician trainees Shelby, Felix, Zia, Cleo, Alyssa, Julian, Walt, Jaz, and Paul. Alone with the Egyptian god of death Anubis."

"Half-bloods get in your cabin groups so your godly parent can go to you if your parent is here." Chiron said.

"My hunters will come tomorrow," Artemis said.

"No one cares," Apollo said.

"Shut up Apollo," Artemis said.

"Yeah Apollo," Hermes said. "Be nice to Artemis."

I grabbed Kaylee and walked towards our siblings while our mom made her way over here.

Sadie's POV

I watched as the gods went over to their children.

"Don't they feel sad when they have a parent they never see and a parent they see during school time," I said.

"I think seeing their parents is all that matters Sadie," Anubis said.

"Lucky them," I said looking at the ground.

"Sadie," Carter said. "You can see mom and dad when we go to the underworld to visit them."

"But I can't go there and see them a lot," I said.

Carter hugged me and I actually decided to hug him back.

"Take a picture," Alyssa said. "It might never happen again."

"Alyssa," I said.

"Shut up," Alyssa said. "I know."

I let go of Carter and looked at Anubis.

"Sadie," Anubis said. "I never see my parents very much either."

"That's one thing we have in common," I said.

Anubis hugged me. We stood there waiting for the day to continue. I watched Felix and Shelby.

**There we go. I'll post on Saturday maybe because I have Band Festival.**


	5. The Prophecy

**Sorry for the not updating. I didn't really know how to fix this story all of my characters were out of character and people didn't like how I made them meet. I actually thought about giving up on this story. But I messaged one of my amazing friend's **_riordan fan 1990 _**and he gave me ideas and now I'm back. By the way I don't want anyone telling me that a certain characters supposed to be dead or Walt and Anubis are supposed to be the same person. I don't care this is my story and I'll write it the way I want it I'm not trying to sound mean but that's kind of why it's called Fanfiction.**

Sadie's POV

We met the gods and Felix really loved meeting Khione. Felix thought she was the best goddess in the world.

"Your powers are so cool," Felix said.

"Thanks Felix," Khione smiled.

I sat watching Shelby and Felix hanging out with their new friends. Carter and Percy were having a conversation about something. Then the sunny sky had dark clouds that were black.

Felix and Shelby ran over to me. I stood up and but my hands on Shelby's shoulders. Everyone was worried. Felix stood next to Shelby and Anubis came over and put a hand on Felix's shoulder and his other hand around my waist. Apollo and Artemis were standing with Apollo's children and Artemis's hunters. Apollo glanced at his sister and then back at the sky. Athena and her children were talking about what is going on but even all of their wisdom and brain together didn't even know what was happening.

Rachel started glowing and saying something with a weird voice.

_The rise of the enemies again both Egyptian and Greek_

_The titan's king and the serpent create a team_

_To have the Hero's meet their end_

_One way to end this battle _

_Is to become friends and fight_

_To save the life of the world_

_Let the past be useful_

_The place where they fell will give you clues_

_To where the final battle between _

_Good and evil_

_7 of each will take the quest to where _

_The evil fell_

Rachel fell to the ground. Will and Kayla ran to her side.

Annabeth's POV

My brother Malcolm and I started talking with each other figuring out with Percy and Carter.

"The enemies," Percy said. "Khronos and Apophis."

"The prophecy is telling us we have to team up together to stop the evil again," Malcolm said.

"The place where they fell will give us clues to where the place we have to fight them is," I said.

"So we take a quest," Carter said. "Seven of each."

"We can't just take 14 people out of camp." I said. "To dangerous."

"We'll take Grover," Percy said.

"We have to get Lord Zeus to agree," I said.

"Get Thalia or Jason to do that," Percy said.

"I'll go talk to Thalia," I said.

"Hey Thalia," I said walking up to her.

"Did you guys figure out what were supposed to do?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We need you to explain to your dad how we have to take 14 people on the quest."

"14 people," Thalia said. "Are you crazy?"

"No," I said. "But that's what the prophecy said."

"I'll go speak to him." Thalia walked off.

Carter's POV

After Thalia returned she said that we needed to get the people together. I walked to the cabin were my group was staying. "So," I said. "Seven of us need to go on the quest. I need six more people."

"I'll go," Zia said.

"I'll go," Jaz said.

"Walt?" I said.

"Sure," Walt said.

"I'll go," Julian said.

"Sadie and Anubis," I said. "Are you going to come?"

Sadie looked away. Anubis whispered something to her.

Anubis looked at me. "She doesn't want to."

"Sadie," I said. "Please, I need you to."

"Fine," Sadie said. "I'll go."

"I'll go to," Anubis said.

"Okay," I said. "I'll go tell Percy and we leave tomorrow."

**There's chapter five. Anyway the next chapter will be Percy collecting his people and then The beginning of the quest. **


End file.
